ghostrebellionfandomcom-20200215-history
Trickster Rogue PvE Executioner
Please note the following content is property of Ezio. Ghost Rebellion take no credit for the following content. The original may be found here. Most guides for the TR are for PvP. Many people believe that the TR was created solely for PvP, but I believe that it can be a devastating force in PvE if played correctly. With the right encounters and buffs, not only can you be a successful support role, keeping the enemy slowed and stunned, but you can also do massive amounts of DPS. Race Selection: 1. Dragonborn: +2 DEX / +2 STR — 4 points in DEX, 4 points in STR for 24 STR – 24 DEX – 14 CHA. 2. Half Orc: +2 DEX / +2 STR — 4 points in DEX, 2 points in STR, 2 points in CHA for 24 STR – 24 DEX – 14 CHA. 3. Human: +2 STR — 4 points in DEX, 4 points in STR for 24 STR – 22 DEX – 14 CHA. Starting Roll: Pick the 16 DEX – 16 STR – 11 CHA (Racial bonuses not included). Paragon Path: Whisperknife or Master Infiltrator I don’t believe that it matters too much, which paragon path is chosen. It’s more of a personal preference to be honest. Most of the powers that I use are able to be used by both classes. The only one right now that it not able to be used by both is Invisible Infiltrator. So for that I have chosen Master Infiltrator as my Paragon Path. Skill Rotation: * At-Wills: Duelist Fury, Cloud of Steel * Encounters: Smoke Bomb, Dazing Strike, Lashing Blade * Class Features: First Strike, Skillful Infiltrator * Dailies: Blood Bath, Whirlwind of Blades Note: Lashing Blade can be swaped for Blade Flurry in an AOE environment, but I prefer lashing blade because most of trash mobs are eliminated fairly quickly and LB is very nice for a single target. Feats & Boons Feat tree is straight Executioner. I did not put any points into Devastating Shroud or Twisted Grin. The reason for not putting into Twisted grin is due to fact it only procs once every 10 seconds and can only get +25% more damage at most. I would rather take a constant +25% below 40% HP and 30% HP. Sometimes there isn’t enemies dying around you in boss fight for Twisted Grin to proc on, but you can allways count on the contant +50% damage below 30%. Campain Boons – I stand behind all my boon selections except fo the Tyranny of Dragons campain. I believe I should be 1 in Life steal, 1 in incoming healing and one in critical severity. I wouldn’t recomend all points in severity. Eventually I’ll get around to respec … eventually. Companions: Note: We only need 1 legendary companion, that honor is for our Ioun Stone, more stats is always good. Legendary lvl doesn’t increase our companion’s active bonuses. * (Augment) Choose an Ioun Stone. You can use Ioun Stone of Radiance if you prefer the extra life steal even being so low. Black Dragon Ioun Dragon Stone is also a good one but in the long term the active bonus won’t be useful. It is difficult to get a Radiance but Ioun Stone of Might is almost the same except for the active bonuses. I chose the Red Dragon Ioun Stone for the life steal and deflect. * Epic Erinyes of Belial 10% Critical Severity and Epic Dancing Blade for an extra 5% Critical Severity, this makes 15% crit sev thanks to the companions. * Air Archon or Fire Archon are very good options too. Air Archon which bonus activates as soon as your enemy is not at 100% hp and Fire Archon gives you 7% more dmg when your enemy’s hp is below 50% * Armored Wolf gives 300 to critical almost an extra percent. I will probably swap this out if there is ever another time to get the Epic Cambion Magus. As it gives 10% Critical Severity. Gear: Necklace, Belt and Artifact: We will aim for the Lostmauth’s artifact set bonus. Lostmauth’s Hoard Necklace, Golden Belt of Puissance and Lostmauth’s Horn of Blasting respectively. The set bonus “do an additional hit for Weapon Damage on a critical hit”, it’s simply perfect: +2 STR +2 DEX as stats just like our ability scores, additional hit on crits. Right now, the bonus is working better than it should, being fair I expect it to be nerfed a lot but even nerfed is going to be the best set for us so don’t hesitate to get it (it might become cheaper in the AH once is nerfed, so it’s up to you when you decide to get it.) Main hand: Dagger of Elemental Fire: boosts our main At-will Duelist Furry. You will get it once you are done with the vigilance quests in Spinward Rise. Off-hand: Elemental Fire Stiletto: Artifact class feature that upgrades our First Strike and artifact stat increasing our AP Gain. You will get it as soon as you hit Lv. 70 from Sgt. Knox. Artifacts: After Lostmauth’s Horn of Blasting, we still have 3 more artifacts. First, Sigil of the Devoted Cleric, our dailies can deal much more damage than any other artifact (Token of Chromatic Storm hits really hard and have a very nice debuff but the stats aren’t great). Lantern of Revelation has very good stats: Critical/ArPen/CA dmg. Kessell’s Spheres of Annihilation has similar stats: Power/ArPen/CA. Sigil of the Controller (CW Artifact) is the only artifact which comes with Power and Critical so it’s a very good choice. The last artifact will depend on your stats, you can go for more crit/arpen/hp/power in that order. In example, if you choose a kessell’s spheres artifact, you can switch the Icewind Dale’s first boon for AoE resistance while keeping 2 artifacts that will provide enough Combat Advantage I ended up choosing Wheel of the elements for the Power and the Stamina gain. Stamina can be a life saver in dungeons. I obviously do not have the CW sigil yet, but once I get my CW up I will be swaping out the Heart of the Red Dragon. Accesories: BIS rings are: Personalized Adamant rings of Recovery with 394 Power / 394 Recovery plus 2 Slots (offensive and defensive). I recommend Major Stamina Regeneration Jewel for the accesories (belt, cloak, rings) except in our augment companion, only Regen jewels works on them in the case you want to use them but the effect will be barely noticeable. Necklace: Lostmauth’s Hoard Necklace as mentioned before with the extra AP gain granted at Legendary lvl. 4% each 3s is amazing, it will become 50% of our total AP gain during a battle. It’s a must to upgrade this artifact to max lvl asap. Cloaks with +8 AC are useless for DPS, it means 4% more damage resistance that won’t make any difference. Weapon and Armor enchantments: Vorpal is a must for this build. Perfect is more than enough, there’s not really point upgrading, until last, your vorpal to Pure or Transcendent since the Crit Sev is going to be the same. If you are playing solo, Negation is a very good option but isn’t really good for dungeons where Soulforged is much more important. Offensive slots: Azure enchantment. Defensive slots: Mainly radiants but azure and brutal are a good option. Utility slots: Dragon’s Hoard or Dark enchantments. Note: While you are achieving your goal (reaching the maxed stats) you might need to switch some enchantments in order to get the other stats that you need, like more ArPen, meaning Darks instead of Azure in offensive. I will update this build as my character progresses.